1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawer or door pull and, more particularly, to a drawer or door pull comprising a plurality of components each of which can be provided with any one of a number of finishes to create variety of visual effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The visual appearance of furniture is an important consideration for a purchaser. Appearance becomes an even more considered factor when significant monetary expenditures are made, for example, to furnish large office environments.
Oftentimes, in order to secure volume purchasing discounts, a purchasing agent or the like requests that a furniture manufacturer provide furnishings having substantially similar finishes, resulting in the outfitting of several offices in virtually identical fashion. Only on occasion will the purchasing agent be able to request that the manufacturer provide furniture having a variety of finishes, for example, a light maple veneer and a darker oak or mahogany.
However, for middle and upper echelon executives and management personnel, handsomely and distinctively appointed offices are one subtle but tangible mark of position and success within the organization. To the extent that several offices are decorated with virtually identical furnishings, an opportunity for individuality, distinction and variety is lost.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple, inexpensive technique for varying the visual appearance of furniture articles that are otherwise quite similar. It is also an object of this invention to vary the appearance of furniture through the use of door and drawer pulls each comprising several components. Further, each of the components can be provided with one of a variety of finishes such that the several components may be "mixed and matched" to create a myriad of alternative and aesthetically pleasing combinations.